Super Mario Beach
by 1KamZ
Summary: In Mushroom Kingdom was hot, so Princess Peach decided that everyone should go to the beach, but wherever they go Wario and Waluigi try to mess things up will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1:It's Hot

Today was a bright and sunny day at the Mushroom Kingdom, everywhere was hot at Mario's and Luigi's house, in the castle were Princess Peach lives and even in Donkey Kong's jungle. So Princess Peach came up with an idea. She called everyone to come to her castle for a meeting she called Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, all of the Toads, Birdo and Toadettte.

Peach- Everyone I've called you all here for a special meeting.

Mario- What's the meeting?

Peach- Since it's hot and we all are burning our butts off me and toadsworth figured we should go to the beach!

*Everyone excited* *chattering*

Toadsworth- Hold it everyone! Now, now we all know you're all excited but you all need to listen carefully please, we insist that you do not go far into the water it has been said that a giant Gooper Blooper has escaped from Bower's castle so please watch out! Now…HAVE FUN!

*cheering*

Mario- Lets-a-have some fun!

Daisy- Wow the beach, it's been months since I went there with my father.

Everyone was getting ready to have the time of their lives, but then as usual Wario and his sneaky friend Waluigi mess things up.

Wario- Beach huh.

Waluigi- Yeah, why didn't we get invited? *jealous*

Wario- Maybe it's because we mess things up. And that's the way I like it.

Waluigi- What should we do?

Wario- Follow my lead.

As the two were ready to make a move inside the castle everyone was trying to figure out what clothes they were going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2:I cant' find anything to wear

Inside the castle in Princess Daisy's room it was hard to find anything to wear she thought about wearing a one piece brown and orange bikini, but then she thought about wearing this light blue two piece bikini.

Daisy- Man!

*Toadette walks inside Daisy's room*

Toadette- What's wrong, why the long face?

Daisy- *sad* I can't find anything to wear.

Toadette- Well wear this.

*Goes inside her closet and found a swimsuit that Daisy was looking for 2 months*

Daisy- *Gasps* Where did you find this!

Toadette- *coughing* In here. Man that's a big closet.

Daisy- Thanks Toadette you're the best!

Toadette- No prob

Daisy- Ooh before I put this on I have to take a leak.

*rests the swimsuit on her bed*

Toadette- Hmm maybe I should find something to wear myself

*runs out of the room along with Daisy*

*spy music plays*

As soon as the girls rushed out of the room Waluigi makes a sneaky move. He hangs upside down from a rope that Wario is holding from the roof to Dasiy's window trying to act like spider-man.

Wario- Is this the room?

Waluigi- Yeah!


	3. Chapter 3:The Plan

He walks inside her room through the window, but then as soon as he could make another step he trips over Daisy's sports shoe.

Waluigi- Oh no!

*falls* *crashes* *pow* *blam* *wapow*

Blooper squirts ink in Waluigi's eyes *Daisy's pet*

Waluigi- *groaning* Oh no I can't see.

Wario- What happened down there?

Waluigi- I tripped and I can't see.

Wario- *groans* Idiot.

Waluigi- *mumbling* *touched Daisy's bed then touched another one of her swimsuit* AHA! *singing* found it.

Wario- Good now get back up here.

Waluigi went back up to Wario, but their plan was not absolute he grabed the wrong swimsuit.

Wario- You fool!

Waluigi- Uh-oh.

Daisy then walks inside her room found her swimsuit and then puts it on.

Daisy- *looks at the mirror* Ooh I look sexy I hope Luigi like this swimsuit. Oh, I almost forgot my surfboard.

She grabbed her surfboard, and her towel and then ran out her room. Outside the Goombus was waiting for everyone. Everyone was by the bus ready to have fun.

Princess Peach: Is everyone here?

Everyone- Yes!

Peach- Well c'mon in everyone.

Daisy- I call backseat!


	4. Chapter 4:Are we staying?

Everyone rushed inside the bus happy and excited,but then again Wario and Waluigi try to plot another plan. Before the bus could move Wario popped the bus's tires with his lucky needle. The bus dropped and everyone screamed worried.

Blue Toad- What happened?

Goomba- I'll go check outside

Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Peach followed him looked at tires and realized they were popped. Luigi found Wario's needle that he was so careless to pick it up when he ran away.

Luigi- Hey what's this.

Toadsworth- Let me take a look *fixes his glasses* well I'll be it's Wario's needle

Mario- So Wario and Waluigi's behind this.

Toadsworth- If my calculations are correct they are trying to hi-jink our vacation so we can burn in the heat.

Peach- Or maybe we didn't invited them.

Toadsworth- Hmm well could be.

Peach-*sad* Well maybe we do have to burn in the heat

She walked inside the bus looking sad.

Yoshi- What's wrong Peach.

Peach- Everyone I have some news.

Daisy- What's the news

Peach- *takes a deep breath* We are gonna…*lookes outside and sees the guys putting brand new tires on the bus* ..have fun!

*everyone realived*

Toad- I thought the tires were popped

Peach- Heh heh well…

*the guys walked inside the bus*

Goomba- Okay everyone let's GO!

*Cheering*

Wario's and Waluigi's plan failed again.


	5. Chapter 5:Inside the Bus

The bus drived freely with everyone inside, excited.

Peach- Now, Toad I hope you packed the food.

Toad- Right here.

Daisy- Man I can't wait!

Luigi- Me too.

Peach- Daisy got your surf board?

Daisy- Right here.

Peach- Well, it looks like everyone's ready.

Toadsworth-*stands* Now everyone remember what I told you all in the castle.

Everyone- Yes Toadsworth.

Toadsworth-Good now you should… whhoaaa! *falls*

Goombus- Sorry, pot-hole

*everyone laughing*

Toadsworth-*groaning*

Mario- Watch it Toadsworth you could have a serious injury if that happens again.

Toadsworth-Thanks for the tip… Mario. *gets up*

Blue Toad- Hey everyone, let's sing a song.

Birdo- What song?

Blue Toad- *singing* _99 bottles of milk on the wall,99 bottles of milk, drink one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of milk on the wall_

Daisy- *jumps in* _99 bottles of milk on the wall,99 bottles of milk, drink one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of milk on the wall_

Luigi- *jumps in* _99 bottles of milk on the wall,99 bottles of milk, drink one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of milk on the wall_

Peach- *jumps in* _99 bottles of milk on the wall,99 bottles of milk, drink one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of milk on the wall_

Everyone- *jumps in* _99 bottles of milk on the wall,99 bottles of milk, drink one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of milk on the wall_

Everyone was singing with glee, but then Wario and Waluigi arrives again to try to something again.


	6. Chapter 6:What speed limit?

Dressed as fake rent-a-cops the two losers suddenly drive behind the bus on police bikes sounding the siren very loud.

Goomba- Uh-oh what happened .

Daisy- Dang, It's the 5-Oh.

Luigi- Oh man.

*bus pulls over*

*Waluigi walks up to Goomba's window*

Waluigi- Um, excuse me, you sir were going past the speed limit. Do you know how fast you were going?

Goomba- Well the drive limit here 60 mph. Look. *points at the drive limit sign*

Waluigi- Eh? *looks at the sign* Oh, then carry on.

*bus drives off*

Wario- Wait a minute why the bus is driving off.

Waluigi- They were not going past the speed limit.

Wario- You idiot you were supposed to tell them that the speed limit here was 3 mph.

Waluigi- Uh-oh.

*meanwhile in bus*

Yellow Yoshi- What's was that.

Toadsworth- Hmm those two look familiar.

Peach- Well, whoever they are they might come again.

Toadette- Yeah


	7. Chapter 7:We're Here

Goomba- We're here everyone!

*everyone cheering* *rushing outside the bus*

Toadsworth- Heh, heh looks like we finnaly did it. Everyone's happy.

*lays down in the sand*

Toadsworth- Ooh! This sand is hot!

Peach- *laughing*

Toadsworth- Oh well I guess I'll just sit down then.

Peach- You should.

Mario- Let's-a-play volleyball everyone!

Daisy- Volleyball! Yes, some action!

Yoshi- I'm game.

Peach- Ooh, volleyball sounds nice.

Blue Toad- Who's the captains?

Daisy- Ooh me me me I want to be a captain pick me!

Mario- Okay Daisy you're a captain.

Daisy- Yes!

Mario- Pick your teammates.

Daisy- Uh, okay Peach, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad.

Mario- Luigi, Green Toad, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo.

Daisy-Let's play big head.

Mario- You take that back!

Daisy- Make me

*serves ball*

The two began playing volleyball, but then again Wario and Waluigi butt in and try to mess things

up-again.


	8. Chapter 8:KABOOM!

When the guys were playing volleyball Wario tried to do a sneaky move. Before Mario took the volleyball out of the bus Wario implanted a tiny bob-omb inside the volleyball, which has 1 minute remaining then it blows up.

*Wario & Waluigi rush to a nearby bush near the volleyball players*

Waluigi- *whispers* So what are we gonna do now.

Wario- Nothing.

Waluigi- Nothing?

Wario- That's right, nothing.

Waluigi- What do you mean, nothing.

Wario- Look, that ball only has 34 seconds remaining all we have to do is just wait then….**KABOOM**.

Waluigi-*laughs evily* Oh by the way I forgot to give you this bob-omb for our plan .

Wario- How much time does that bob-omb have!

Waluigi- Uh 5...seconds.

Wario- You fool!

***KABOOOOOM***

The big blast had send Wario and Waluigi into the sky never to be seen again (maybe).

Yoshi- What was that?

Luigi- I think it came from those bushes over there.

Donkey Kong- Let's go check it out.


	9. Chapter 9:Sand Castle Contest

Meanwhile by Toadette and Birdo they were trying to have contest on who could make the biggest sand castle.

Birdo- I'm gonna make the biggest most bestest castle in the whole wide world.

Toadette- We'll see.

*Peach walks over to Birdo and Toadette*

Peach- What are you guys doing?

Both- Making sand castles

Peach- Oh that's nice. Ok then see you guys.

Both- Wait!

Toadette - Don't go.

Peach- Why?

Birdo- We want you to check out our sand castles, like be a judge.

Peach- Sorry guys but I have to-

Birdo- *interrups* Do it later, do this now.

Peach- Ok. How long is this going to take?

Toadette- Not that long c'mon it's sand castles.

*Meanwhile*

Birdo- Okay the sand castles are finished.

Toadette- Take a look for yourself Peach.

Peach- Mmm I don't know both of them are really, really amazing.

*Birdo and Toadette twisting their fingers*

Peach- Well I guess I'm gonna have to go with Birdo.

Birdo- Yes! In your face Toadette.

Toadette- Oh man I worked real hard on that castle.

Peach- Don't be sad Toadette your castle was good, but…

Toadette- But what?

Peach- But Birdo's castle was more better.

Toadette- Eh, who cares its just a sand castle.


	10. Chapter10:I can't swim

Everyone was in water having fun and playing.

Peach- Why aren't you going in the water Toadworth?

Toadsworth-*stammering* Um, I ,um ,well you see…

Peach- C'mon the water's not gonna bite. Look, it's fresh with no sharks or nothing. Your not scared are you?

Toadsworth- …Ok the truth is I can't swim.

Peach-*laughs softly* You can't swim.

Toadsworth- Shhh, not so loud. I don't want anyone to hear.

Peach- Do you want me to teach you how to swim?

Toadsworth- No I'm fine.

Peach- Okay then.. I guess I'll have to tell everyone that you can't swim to save your life.

Toadsworth- Fine, go ahead I don't care.

Peach-*shouts* Hey everyone-

Toadsworth- Okay, okay! You win. I want to learn how to swim.

*Peach and Toadsworth go to the water*

Peach- Well aren't you coming in?

Toadsworth- I can't do it!

Peach- Stop being a chicken.

*Mario walks behind Toadsworth and pushes him *

Toadsworth- Someone help I'm drowning! I can't breathe!

Peach- Um Toadsworth

Toadsworth- *screaming*

Peach- Toadsworth! You're at the shore.

Toadsworth- Yeah, right.

Peach- Now stop fooling around and get in the water.


	11. Chapter 11

I done with this story here's what happened,

The giant gooper blooper attacked everyone Mario and luigi saves the day yada, yada, yada, they go back home.

(The End)


End file.
